spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Saturday Night and We in the Spot
|directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = SBCA |title card = SBCA}} It's Saturday Night and We in the Spot is the second episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is also the 23rd episode of Basket Sponge altogether. The title's credit belongs to Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars' Uptown Funk. Plot It's the POBA All-Star Saturday and the Bulldogs' top players are chosen to compete in the challenges. But their rival, the Tomahawks, have something in store. Transcript At the Bulldogs’ Gym… SpongeBob: Coach LeBron? Why are we here on an All-Star Weekend? LeBron: Well, some of you will get to join the Saturday Challenges! Larry: Obviously I’m part of it. I’m the team dick---I mean the b… LeBron: Nope, you’re still a dick. Mr. Krabs: I agree. Just like I was around five years ago. Pearl: (outside) YOU CHEAP KRA--- Mr. Krabs: We don’t need to hear that. SpongeBob: While you’re wasting the opening part of the plot of this episode, WHO WILL BE PART OF THE SATURDAY CHALLENGES?! LeBron: Oh sorry. Um, you, Larry, Lexi, and Patrick. Lexi: Oh yes. SpongeBob: Yipee! Larry: The dick has made it. Lexi: Being the only girl in the team, I feel a little bit concerned Larry. Squidward: Out of all players, why Patrick? LeBron: Well, he and Lexi have inexplicably been doing good in practice. SpongeBob: We need to hurry up and train! LeBron: Um, SpongeBoy? We don’t need to. We just need to win and brag. Larry: Hahaha. Sounds--- SpongeBob: So much fun! Patrick: Is it me or is SpongeBob acting like his old self? Plankton: Is it me or is this episode going NOWHERE FAST? LeBron: I agree. So, Larry, you’re in all the competitions. SpongeBob, you’re in Three-Point, Patrick, you’re in Skills Challenge, and Lexi, you’re in Slam Dunk. Larry: Told ya. is secretly watching them at the back. Venice: When Adam sees this he’ll--- Mr. Krabs: Who in Davy Jones’ Locker is that? Venice: Oh damn. (hides) Squidward: I didn’t hear anything. Venice: Well, now that’s done. It’s time to spy some more. LeBron: So, you guys can do this right? Lexi: Yeah, sure. Patrick: I need one thing first. It will power me up. cuts to Patrick sitting on LeBron. LeBron: HOW THE HELL WILL THIS WORK?! Patrick: 5 more minutes. LeBron: (singing Uptown Funk) It’s Saturday Night and we in the spot… Larry: (to the tune of Uptown Funk) What the hell is this song? Please stop wasting the remainder and climax of this episode. LeBron: Oh, we’re not even near the middle of the episode yet. Maybe we can call this, “Basket Sponge: The Fourth Wall Episode.” At the Toon Tomahawks’ dugout… Venice: (after running back from spying on the Bulldogs) Hey sexy! Adam: Venice man. Come on, don’t scare me like shit. Venice: So, how’s Sandals? Adam: All slow and no go. Venice: You know how Squilliam and Sandy are in a relationship? Do you think we will get into one. Adam: Do dates count? Venice: No you idiot. I mean… (She grabs him and kisses him full on the lips, Adam feels confused at first and then relaxed once she is continuing to do it for him. They then let go of the kiss and Adam falls to the ground.) Just like that. Adam: That was incredible. Venice: Don’t be surprised, I used it on my brother about 5 years ago. Adam: ….now back to why are you here? Venice: Because I’m assistant and I’ve got something for you. (shows footage) Adam: So what you’re saying is that the reason they’re good is because of Gatorade? Venice: Pretty much. Oh wait, no that was a Gatorade commercial. Adam: …. Venice: (shows a Nike commercial) Here ya go. Adam: So, if we have these Hyperdunk shoes, we can be so OP? Venice: Yep. What will happen next? Find out in: 'Skills and Thrills'! Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Specials Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV Category:2015